O Doce Sabor da Força Eterna
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin após a batalha na Transilvânia, interromperam para cuidar do pequeno Dimitri, novo membro da Família Kolliner Schutze, mais uma página escrita desta história e amor, espero que gostem!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Peço mil desculpas por esse tempo todo no sumiço, pois meu modem não permitia que eu continuasse essa aventura, muito obrigada pelas reviews e apoio de todos!! Agradeço mais uma vez às todas as meninas que apoiaram desde o início desta história, quem sabe depois desse epílogo farei mais histórias sobre esse casal que tanto amamos não é? Obrigada também pelos conselhos e críticas, pois vocês estão me ajudando a escrever esta história!_

_Enfim, espero que gostem da continuação e fica no critério de vocês caso eu continue esta aventura!_

_Beijos no coração_

_Isis Silvermoon_

Lua cheia era bem tarde quando a Batalha terminou e Rin estava caída no chão com ferimentos nos ombros e pescoço, devido ao confronto com um dos capangas vampiros de Naraku. Sesshoumaru rapidamente tele portou até o quarto onde estava hospedado com Rin no castelo do Conde Drácula e viu sua amada caída no chão e ferida, ele a pega nos braços , despindo-a cuidadosamente e a colocando na banheira.

-Pronto minha Lady, cuidarei de você , malditos... Mas enfim, que bom, não está gravemente ferida, a curarei e depois cuidarei dos últimos vermes que te machucaram.

-Não, tudo bem... Eu...

Sesshoumaru a cala com um beijo apaixonado e doce – Shhh não diga nada, meu amor – E sorriu ternamente a olhando com amor.

-Você nunca me deixa lutar e cuidar de mim mesma não é? Parece que sou sua dependente- Disse Rin com uma voz desgostosa.

-Não é isso meu amor, é que você ainda é uma vampira nova e preciso lhe ensinar algumas técnicas mais avançadas. Sei que você não é dependente, você é incrivelmente ágil, poderosa e muito habilidosa. Vampiros não têm medo, quando não há uma mulher que ama, mas agora o meu medo é de te perder – Sesshoumaru a olha nos olhos apaixonado, pousando-lhe uma mão e acariciando o delicado rosto de Rin.

-Está bem, tem razão, ainda preciso de seus cuidados, tem coisas no mundo dos vampiros que ainda preciso aprender.

-Isso mesmo querida, agora deixa que eu cuido de seus ferimentos – Nisso, imediatamente ele regenera a doce pele de Rin com seu grande poder da ficara impressionada pois seu marido era muito poderoso e ela sentia-se bem e protegida ao lado do seu grande amor.

-Agora deite e descanse, como fui estúpido em deixá-la sozinha – Sesshoumaru diz tele portando com ela nos braços, pousando-a na cama fazendo com que ela deitasse apoiando a cabeça em seu peito definido e alvo. O frio descia naquela noite, e ele cobria ambos, a abraçando ternamente.

- Sesshy, preciso ver nosso pequeno Dimitri... - Naquele mesmo segundo, Sesshoumaru a reprime carinhosamente, sussurrando perto dos lábios dela a acalmando- Não meu amor, você acabou de dar à luz, precisa descansar, nosso pequeno vampiro está seguro no berço aqui mesmo no quarto.

-Ah é verdade, mas mesmo assim fico preocupada... E se houver algum ataque imprevisto?

-Rin, sabe que sou um vampiro benevolente, o mais forte e o mais temido!E não permitirei que nada aconteça com Dimitri e com você, meu amor.

-Eu sei, confio em você, mas sabe que tenho medo de perder você numa batalha por mais fácil que seja... Não quero viver minha eternidade sem você- Ela o acariciou delicadamente pelo rosto do marido, que sorriu levemente, fechando os olhos. – Sua mão é tão macia, delicada, adoro seu carinho minha pequena vampira, não me canso de dizer o quanto a amo e a quero todas as noites, desde quando a conheci e sua beleza me rendeu, sua coragem me surpreendeu e como caçadora, mesmo não conseguindo exterminar todos, o que era seu objetivo como humana, você me fortaleceu, me deu a força eterna. - Após discursar estas lindas palavras, ele abrira os olhos lentamente fixando o olhar nos olhos dela, apaixonado e feliz, sorrindo para sua adorável esposa.

Rin o olhava com os olhos marejados de emoção, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas dos olhos. – Você quem me deu esta força, salvando minha vida transformando-me em vampira e sua Lady , se eu não aceitasse aquela proposta, provavelmente estaria morta hoje, exterminada pelos vampiros da Inglaterra, eu te amo tanto e me apaixonei desde o primeiro arrepio que senti quando você me tocou pela primeira vez quando nos conhecemos .Muito obrigada por me salvar, por me dar esta vida feliz e eterna.

-Eu que agradeço minha pequena, você me deu esta chance, a chance do amor que eu nunca tive nesses meus 300 anos e pelos nossos filhos, que estão crescidos e fortes graças ao seu amor e atenção e pra não ser tão modesto, graças também à minha força e aos meus ensinamentos de luta. - Ria sarcástico, ouvindo a risada de Rin ao mesmo tempo.

-Ora, eu sei que você bem modesto, não precisa me dizer isto meu bem. – Neste momento, Rin ouvia o choro do menino que acabara de acordar.

-Mamãe, acho que nosso pequeno vampiro lhe chama- Sesshoumaru pousou levemente seus lábios nos dela a ajudando a sair da banheira, caminhando junto à ela até o berço no quarto onde estavam.

-Pois é papai, está na hora de papar, não é Dimitri? – Rin o pegava no colo e o amamentava e sentia o leve abraço do marido por trás, enquanto Sesshoumaru ouvia a bela voz da esposa , pois ela cantava uma linda canção de ninar :

"Se eu tivesse o mundo  
Que eu queria ter,  
Trocaria tudo  
Por você...  
Só você...

Os meus dias são  
Tristes e sem cor...  
Sem o seu calor,  
Tudo é dor e solidão...

Fecho os meus olhos  
E vejo você  
Sempre o sol do meu céu,  
Sorrindo pra mim...  
Com toda a sua luz...

Nos meus sonhos, vou sempre ter você.  
Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver.

Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim  
O seu sorriso lindo até o fim."

Sesshoumaru abraçara mais forte por trás da esposa, logo depois quando ela terminara de amamentá-lo e colocá-lo no berço que dormia calmo, alimentado e feliz.

-Sua voz acalmou nosso filho e me conquistou ainda mais, não sabia que cantava tão bem, é outro dom magnífico seu?

-Bom Sesshy, na verdade quando eu era humana, nas horas vagas eu cantava em casa, pois minha mãe era professora de música e me dava algumas aulas de canto por hobby mesmo e meu pai cuidava dos treinos, me transformando em exterminadora de vampiros. Enfim, gosto muito de cantar, ainda mais agora para Dimitri. Essa música me fez lembrar os nossos momentos que tivemos juntos,as batalhas difíceis, nossas noites de amor e antes de casarmos e ter os filhos, éramos inimigos, no primeiro momento eu desconfiava de você pela sua fama e por ser perigoso, sequioso de poder. Mas você escolheu salvar minha vida, pois eu realmente não sabia que os vampiros tinham uma missão de exterminar os humanos, o que era a missão minha naquela época. Eu agradeço por tudo que fez por mim querido, lhe devo muito.

-Não me deves nada minha pequena, só o seu carinho e amor já me bastam. Só quero que sejas sempre forte, como és hoje , corajosa e protetora, foi uma das qualidades suas que mais me chamaram atenção, e sem contar que és uma bela mulher , atraente, fogosa e muito amorosa, tudo o que eu desejaria numa Lady , tenho agora em meus braç Rin, eu que agradeço por ser esta Lady tão maravilhosa e rara , minha preciosidade que não quero largar jamais!- O Lord delicadamente a vira e a beija apaixonado, firmando as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto ela pousava-lhe as mãos no peitoral forte do marido, sussurrando entre os beijos – Te amo tanto Sesshy, meu grande amor – E Sesshoumaru a suspende no colo dele segurando-a pelas coxas , deitando na cama a deixando por cima dele.

Rin abria o roupão que vestia e ficara nua e sentia as garras levemente em sua pele alva e delicada viajar pelo seu doce as posições, com ele por cima dela que deslizavas as mãos com as mesmas garras provocando sua amada esposa, que logo em seguida tocara por entre as pernas de Rin, que na mesma hora gemia o nome do amado Lord e resolveu provocá-lo também , descendo lentamente por baixo de Sesshoumaru beijando as pernas até chegar por entre elas circulando a língua em seu sexo, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas coxas dele. Sesshoumaru respirava forte e soltava um leve gemido

-Aaah Rin, não me provoca desse jeito...

Rin ouvia os gemidos do marido e ria com o comentário dado por ele, e naquele momento ele a puxara rapidamente, a encarando nos olhos sorrindo malicioso seguido de um beijo de língua arrebatador e quente, descendo assim os lábios pelo pescoço dela, deslizando as garras pelos braços e brincando com os seios dela circulando os dedos nos mamilos que enrijeciam rapidamente, e Rin gemia alto o nome dele querendo mais. Então, ele descia os lábios pelos seios, chupando-os , lambendo-os um de cada vez, e descia mais até por entre as pernas dela, beijando os grandes lábios e chupando-os até delicadamente penetrar a língua no clitóris a deixando enlouquecida de tesão.

-Sesshy não agüentarei por muito tempo, aaahhh ...

-É assim que eu gosto...- Ele a puxa para si , sentando-se na cama a pousando em seu colo- Rebole minha pequena... – E gemia baixo de prazer ao sentir sua amada entrando nele para não acordar o bebê, que a mesma mexia o quadril enquanto lambia os lábios e língua de seu Lord

-Aaah Sesshy, você é tão delicioso, não pára meu amor... Aaah – e Gemia perto dos lábios do marido , que a beijava com sofreguidão e paixão até chegarem ao orgasmo juntos.

-Uau, a cada dia você está mais vulcânica minha pequena...- Sesshoumaru ria num tom sarcástico,ao abraçá-la e conduzi-la até seus braços , deitando-a na cama.

-Você que me faz assim, me deixa louca.

-E eu fico mais louco , quando sinto assim, você junto a mim, minha adorada , o que acha de voltarmos e ficarmos um tempo com nossa família hum?

-Eu acho uma excelente idéia, meu amor! Sinto falta de nossos devem estar bem mais fortes e crescidos não é?

-Nem tenha dúvidas disso, Hideki deve estar com 25 anos, Richard com 18, Kojiro e Sakura com 15 e a pequena Kasumi com 12.O tempo passou voando , vamos aprontar nossas coisas e irmos o Conde precisar de nós, ele me avisa. Mas isto faremos amanhã, descanse minha querida, partiremos assim que acordarmos.

-Tudo bem meu amor, descanse também, apesar de gostar de me ver dormindo.

-É fascinante pra mim meu amor, mas farei a sua vontade. – Ele a abraça e assim dormem juntos, abraçados, como dois eternos amantes.

**Bom pessoal, este seria o epílogo, mas no próximo capítulo, colocarei as façanhas e batalhas dos filhos de Sesshoumaru e Rin, e Hideki terá uma grande surpresa, será um novo amor pintando? Isso verá na próxima história da série!!Eu espero que todos vocês gostaram e mandem reviews. E agradeço à todos que me incentivaram a continuar : Rin Taisho Sama, Inoue Taisho, Acdy-chan, Yuuki-chan, Lykah –chan e às minhas Best Friends que fico muito honrada e feliz por me receberem de braços abertos!!**

**Muito obrigada! Beijos no coração! **


End file.
